Aquel puro corazon
by Ayano-nee
Summary: —Corazones en venta ¿disculpe le gustaría comprar un corazón?, solo por hoy tengo una oferta especial, vamos que son muy bonitos y llenos de amor— esta el la historia de un vendedor y un herrero de corazones...por que aun que las cosas se vean mal siempre tendrán arreglo, solo nunca lo olvides...¿de acuerdo?


**BUONO! -le avientan cuchillas y villagers (?- esta bien, esta bien no eh actualizado nada...soy un asco de escritor ._.**

**pero bueno a modo de disculpa vengo aqui de rodillas a perdirles que disfruten esta historia basada en un muy reciente comic**

**llamado "Hearts on sale" se los recomiendo es muy bonito! sin mas que decir excepto (que le debo un regalo de cumple a la Enso que aun lo tengo hay y que no lo eh subido por flojera) Disfruten!**

**Disclaraimer: SSBB no me pretenece sino al seño Sakurai :D, la historia esta basada en "Hearts on sale" asi que puede que se vea muy parecida, esto lo hago para darle publicidad al comic, por que era lindo 3!**

* * *

**El herrero de corazones**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo entre los distintos pueblos que habitaban en la zona, se encontraba un mercado, como en cualquier otro merado, habían muchos vendedores, había distintas clases de comida, artesanías, perfumes, armerías, tiendas de ropa y juguetes hechos a mano etc. Era un mercado bastante especial en su área, ya que todos los de esa zona se conocían era bastante alegre todos los días había caras distintas que era lo que más le gustaba a los mercantes…Pero entre todas esas personas existía uno al que muchos querían…pero para que entiendan daremos una rápida vuelta por el mercado…

— Tengo buenas armas hombre ¿desea verlas? —decía un mercante rubio, de ojos azules con una camisa verde y un pantalón blanco, botas en color café y unos guantes de color marrón— Le prometo que no se arrepentirá de su compra —decía el chico con una gran sonrisa

— Usted dice, sigo sin estar totalmente convencido —decía un hombre de cabello castaño, con ropajes militares, parecía que recién salía de una de las cuanta guerras que habían últimamente

— Le prometo como que mi nombre es _Link_ que no se arrepentirá de su compra —Dijo mientras le mostraba el hombre el arma, en este caso una navaja, pro la cual el hombre _militar _se debatía dese un rato

— Pues yo…— de repente vio la hora en el gran reloj de la ciudad y no puedo si no espantarse— Lo siento llegare tarde a la academia militar, podrías dejarla anotada vendré mas tarde a comprarla —dijo con algo de prisa

— Bien a que nombre…

— A Solid Snake por favor, lo veo más tarde buen hombre —y de ahí se fue corriendo en dirección a la academia militar

— ¿me pregunto si volverá? —se pregunto Link mientras guardaba la navaja en una cajita, si el cliente no volvía en 24 hora la pondría a la venta de nuevo

— Yo creo que volverá… —esa voz provino del puesto de enfrente, una joven de largos cabellos castaños, ojos azules, con un vestido teñido en purpura y una botas cafés. Había sorprendido al rubio con su presencia

— ¿¡Zelda desde cuando!? —pregunto el ojo-azul algo rojo

— Desde que comenzaste con ese cliente cariño —dijo la castaña un poco roja también

Link era el herrero del mercado, el fabricaba todas sus armas o a veces en sus expediciones encontraba algunas que luego podía vender. Siempre traía una espada en su espalada, era la única que por más que le dijeran si podían cómprasela el siempre declinaba ante esa idea, nadie sabia de donde abría sacado tan curiosa espada, incluso algunos decían que solo la había encontrado en el bosque

Zelda una hermosa chica que siempre tenía una _sonrisa en su rostro_, era la florista del pueblo y mejor amiga de Link desde que era pequeños, cuando sus padre los traían al mismo mercado. Muchas personas decían que ella olía a rosas y como no hacerlo, si está rodeada de flores las 24 horas del día y ni mencionar sus fans quienes le mandaban más flores aun

Zelda y Link eran un amor de personas, no había quien no los quisiera excepto el ladrón Ganondorf que siempre o intentaba sobrepasarse con la chica o intentaba robarle cosas a Link, pero este último siempre lo detenía con su fiel espada. Eran como _el héroe y su princesa_, lo único malo es que

— ¿Aun no se confiesan? —decía un chico parecido a Link, con un chaleco verde y pantalones en blanco sujetados por un cinturón con una hebilla dorada, unas botas cafés y un gorrito gracioso y verde

— No seas cruel _Toon Link_, estoy seguro de que algún día alguno de ellos dará el primer paso —Hablo un chico de cabello rubio con un peinado bastante particular, ojos azules, usando una camiseta color naranja, un chalequito azul, pantalones azules, botas cafés y un delantal color amarillo con un girasol en medio. Entre sus manos se encontraba una maseta con girasoles

— _Lucas_… ¿enserio? — Hablo Toon Link, con una mueca de extrañeza

— ¡Hey, es tu hermano deberías apoyarlo! —Dijo el rubio con un pequeño reproche ante su amigo

— Claro…el día en que tu y Ness digan que se aman~— y hay tienen la cara completamente roja de Lucas, TL dio en clavo

— P-p-pero q-q-q-que cosas dices Toon ha ha…— rio nerviosamente Lucas, luego vio la cara burlona de su amigo y se resigno — Ah~, sabes que nunca pasara… ¡además tú no te quedas atrás!

— ¿Eh, de que hablas Lucas?

— He he, no estaremos olvidado de cierto panadero que está en el puesto de esa esquina— apunto el rubio de ojos azules a una esquinita donde había un letrero con las palabra inscritas _"Panadería Climber". _Inmediatamente después de oír eso se puso un poco rojo

— ¡Pero de que demonios hablas entre ese tonto y yo no hay nada! —intento negarlo con todas su fuerzas, su orgullo no dejaría que lo vieran en vergüenza menos por un tipo como _"ese"_

— Si claro~— rio el oji-azul — hablando de otras cosas me acompañas a la tienda de ropa, la Sr. Peach desea un encargo de rosas y están un poco pesadas— dijo algo nervioso

— Ah…como sea vamos antes de que me arrepienta — dijo TL entrando a la florería mientras que desde atrás su amigo y compañero lo seguía de cerca

Lucas, un tierno y lindo chico de gran corazón, trabaja en la florería de Zelda y aun que sea algo joven está enamorado, si enamorado de un chico que trabaja en la juguetería. Ama los girasoles con pasión y le gusta ayudar al resto, su única desventaja es que es lago tímido y se avergüenza con facilidad

Toon Link, el hermanito menor del herrero, bastante orgullos si podemos decir, tanto así que niega cualquier tipo de sentimientos al resto incluso a su propio hermano. Pero todo el mercado sabe, excepto estas 2 personas, que entre él y el panadero de la esquina no hay solo una simple amistad, si hasta la hermana del chico lo sabe y hablando de ella…

— ¡Popo saldré un momento! —dijo una chica castaña, ojos azules entremezclados con violeta, con un lindo vestido color rosa y un abrigo de un rosa más obscuro

— De acuerdo pero ten cuidado —decía un chico castaño parecido a la chica, ojos del mismo tono, la única excepción era que traía un pantalón azul, botas blancas, un suéter celeste con las mangas arremangadas y un delantal blanco

—Tranquilo me asegurare de cuidarla bien a mi querida Nana —dijo un tipo castaño, de ojos color café, con un saco color negro y una corbata roja —La traeré sana y salva

— Más te vale Red…mas te vale o si no juro que te demostrare que estos brazos no son solo para amasar pan —amenazo el oji-azul

— Si como sea…adiós Popo —cuando ambas personas se fueron del lugar entro otra persona, de cabellos negros, una gorra roja, chaqueta azul y una blusa amarilla, pantalón negro y botas azules. Lo que más le destacaba eran esos ojos color violeta

— ¡Hey, se te nota a leguas que te hierve la sangre ese tipo! —dijo aquel chico con cierto tono de burla

— Cállate Ness —fue lo único que pudo decir aquel chico— ¿y a que viniste?...no creo que fuera para comprar pan

— ¡He que solo he venido a pasar el rato contigo, es mi descanso y estoy aburrido! —dijo el peli-negro haciendo un puchero infantil— En todo caso eh escuchado por ahí que Romeo acaba de conquistar a Julieta, si es que me entiendes— le guiño el ojo

— No sé de qué me hablas…

— No te hagas el desentendido Romeo, es una pena que Julieta sea una orgullosa de primera clase— Dijo riendo bajito

— ¿Ah?, Ness te eh dicho muchas veces que entre Toon y yo no hay nada —le regaño Popo, bastante clamado para ser un regaño, pero uno de esos al fin y al cabo

— Pero bien que te gustaría ¿verdad? —le volvió a meter en cara

— Y a ti bien que te gustaría que Lucas fuese tu esposa ¿no? — le siguió el juego

¡Y ahora a notamos punto para el panadero!

— No seas idiota sabes que sería imposible…

— Pero no me lo niegas~

—…

—…

— Como te odio…

— Oh si yo también te quiero mucho Ness— le dijo sarcásticamente el castaño

Se quedaron en un silencio de 1 minuto, luego se miraron y se pusieron a reír como imbéciles que recién se percataban que la tierra era redonda. Así eran ellos, dos tontos enamorados…

Popo era un panadero, bastante fuerte aun que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba oculto bajo algún abrigo o cosas por el estilo, el tiene una hermana Nana quien lo ayuda a hacer y vender pan. Ella tiene un novio Red un banquero, que hace que a Popo le hierva la sangre el solo verlo con su pequeña hermana, el tenia un secreto estaba perdidamente enamorado del hermano menor del herrero…cosa que solo Ness sabia

Ness un chico temerario con un positivismo increíble ante la vida, era cosa de solo verle sonreír por la calle como si la vida fuera un sueño, él era el dueño de la tienda de juguetes, era bastante joven y aun así gustaba de trabajar…su escusa _"la risa de los niños es contagiosa"_. A él le gustaba Lucas el asistente de la florista, no era un secreto pero aun así era sorprendente lo ciegos que podían ser ambos

— Oh es cierto ya me acorde para que vine, Villager te mando tus cuchillos de cocina— dijo sacando algo de un pequeño bolso que traía — Lo había olvidado— rio de ultimo

— Si serás Ness

Luego de eso se pusieron a mirar por la ventana, Ness se sentó en el mostrador y Popo tenía sus brazos apoyados en el mismo mostrador. Por esa gran ventana se podía ver a un cierto chico que todos conocían y a la vez no, podía parecer raro pero así era la situación

— Hey por que no le das un corazón a Toon— dijo el peli-negro con una sonrisa en la cara

— ¿Un corazón, como de chocolate? — Pregunto el oji-azul

— No tonto, porque no vas con _Pit _seguramente el tendrá varios— dijo mirando al castaño

— Suena interesante…lo pensare…

* * *

Mientras tanto en las afueras un castaño chico con el cabello desordenado, ojos azules que reflejaban incluso el mismo cielo, piel blanca, un poco bajito, usaba una capa roja y una bufanda blanca con una pequeña joya en color rojo en el lado derecho, un chaleco café obscuro, una blusa blanca, un short café claro y unas pantis café obscuro, botas café claro y en sus manos había una canasta que tenía nada mas sin nada menos que…

— ¡Corazones en venta! — Gritaba el chico a todo lo que le daban los pulmones — ¿Disculpe quiere comprar algún corazón? Le digo que están en oferta y son muy buenos, puede escoger el que sea— le preguntaba a las personas

Los demás mercantes solo sonreían al mirar a ese chico gritar si el compraban un _corazón_, era bastante lindo verlo esforzarse, había muchas personas en el día interesadas en comprarle un corazón. Este chico es Pit, un mercante que vende _"Corazones"_, no corazones reales con sangre, si no corazones con sentimientos de alguna otra persona que busca el amor de alguien, su trabajo es juntar dos que puedan ser compatibles…

— Hay va otro día, ese joven jamás se rinde — rio una joven rubia que estaba junto a otra rubia que usaba una coleta, era solo un poco más alta que la otra rubia

— Sep, oh mira Peach, Lucas trae tu encargo— dijo la del cabello atado

— Oh es cierto Samus cariño por favor pasa a mi tienda quizá hasta podemos tomar un té con los niños— dijo dulcemente Peach

* * *

Mientras tanto entre las calles de aquel mercado un hombre de cabello azul obscuro, con una banda en la cabeza color verde, usaba un saco en negro y una pequeña corbata color azul, era bastante formal y mientras que parecía que solamente estaba de paso algo o más bien alguien le llamo la atención. Se fijo en el castaño que vendía corazones y paro frente a el

— Oh mi buen señor ¿le gustaría comprar un corazón? —pregunto amablemente el castaño mostrándole uno de los corazón en su mano — Hoy puede ser su día de suerte —le guiño el ojo

— Oh…disculpe mis palabras pequeño pero… ¿de casualidad usted no repara corazones rotos? — pregunto lo mas amablemente posible aquel hombre de cabello azul

— Lo siento mucho señor, pero yo solo vendo corazones— dijo con un deje de culpa, el hombre lo miro y solo sonrió tristemente

— Ya veo, discúlpeme por haberle molestado— el peli-azul estuvo a punto de irse pero el castaño lo detuvo

— ¡Espere un momento! — grito el oji-azul — Si usted va por esa dirección de allá encontrar al _herrero de corazones, _estoy seguro que él podrá ayudarle — sonrió Pit

— Muchas gracias joven— le tenido la mano

— ¡De nada buen señor!

* * *

Camino por donde ese chico le dijo encontrando así un pequeño taller, abrió la puerta encontrándose varios instrumentos de trabajo, desde simples martillo hasta herramientas que nunca había visto en su vida. En una mesa de taller en el centro de todo ese salón, estaba un joven al cual le calculaba unos 17 años como mínimo, estaba arreglando un corazón y por traer una máscara ara soldar no se le veía bien el rostro

— ¿Disculpe es usted el herrero de corazones? — pregunto amablemente el peli-azul

El chico que estaba trabajando duramente en el arreglo del corazón de quien fuera esa persona, se quito la máscara y unas gafas rojas que tenía puestas en ese minuto ahora podía verlo con claridad. Cabello rojo algo alborotado, ojos azules, piel blanca, usaba un pantalón con tirantes color café y unas de sus tiras caía vagamente por su hombro izquierdo, usaba botas color café y una blusa color rojo

— ¡Eh, tengo un cliente!— dejo la reparación hasta ahí y se dirigió hacia la persona que estaba delante de él — mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es Roy y soy el herrero de corazones— dijo con un tono bastante alegre — Y bien ¿en que puede servirle este herrero?

— Mucho gusto señor mi nombre es Ike, y un chico castaño allá afuera me dijo que usted podría arreglar mi corazón… y bueno, me preguntaba si es posible por arreglar esto— en sus manos podíamos apreciar un corazón brillante pero bastante demacrado, estaba cari roto totalmente por la mitad

— Dios santo, ese corazón no se para nada lindo…— dijo observándolo detenidamente

— ¿Entonces ya no se puede hacer nada con él? — dijo Ike con un tono triste

El otro con los ojos como 2 platos le dijo — ¡Espera, espera que yo no he dicho eso hombre!...puede que me lleve un tiempo arreglarlo pe—

— Eso sería un problema para mi…— murmuro por lo bajo el chico de la banda en la frente

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué, acaso piensa contraer matrimonio o algo así? — dijo en tono de broma

— De hecho eso pienso hacer, me casare el sábado por la tarde— dijo sonriendo

— ¿Enserio?, ¡pues te felicito compañero! — felicito Roy

— Lo único malo es que justo antes de esa boda, tengo este inútil corazón roto…que no puede amarlo aun que yo lo quisiera— dijo con cierto deje de tristeza

Roy lo miro unos segundos, ese corazón estaba hecho un desastre pero podía haber esperanza para él, si lo trataba ahora y buscaba el problema. Finalmente suspiro no podía dejar ese corazón así y menos a ese pobre hombre que estaba a punto de casarse y tener una familia algún día

— Ha…déjamelo aquí y cuando tengas tiempo puedes venir a verme, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para repáralo— sonrió el peli-rojo

— ¡Muchas, muchas gracias buen hombre, volveré en la tarde! — dijo mientras le entregaba aquel destrozado corazón, el peli-rojo sonrió, le gustaba ver a sus clientes felices

Mientras Ike caminaba devuelta a su trabajo, pudo notar las mirada de algunos de los mercantes encima hasta que la voz de cierto joven volvió a retumbar en sus oídos, la voz no se dirigía hacia el pero aun así volteo hacia el lado

— ¿Les gustaría comprar un corazón señorita? — decía le joven castaño a una señorita rubia de ojos azules con un vestido color turquesa, pero su mirada desvió hasta cierto chico peli-azul que lo miraba con una sonrisa. El castaño simplemente sonrió y levanto la mano en forma de despedida continuando con su trabajo

* * *

Aquel hombre de cabello azul marino volvió aquella tarde, pero no volvió con las manos vacías, le traía una sorpresa a aquel herrero de corazones que se había ofrecido a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Abrió aquella puerta de ese taller encontrándose con el pelirrojo a medio trabajo con sus gafas rojas puestas…

— Hey discúlpame por molestarte mientras estás en tu trabajo— dijo Ike a Roy que paro con su trabajo para mirarle

— Hm…¡a es usted caballero! — dijo con una sonrisa, dejando su trabajo de lado para prestarle atención a su cliente

— Le eh traído algo de pastel…

Y así fue pasaron unos minutos en los que trajo dos platos y comenzaron a comer pastel mientras hablaban de su matrimonio y de el futuro _esposo_ de Ike, parecía ser una buena persona y bastante nombre si mal no recodaba su prometido se llamaba _Marth_, aun que según la descripción fácilmente podríamos estar hablando de una chica

— Esta tan deliciosos estoy seguro de que se lo compraste a Kirby, es el mejor pastelero de la zona— decía Roy mientras se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta — Ningún cliente antes me había traído pastel— se emociono

— Es lo menos que puedo hacer por alguien que está reparando mi corazón— sonrió Ike, el otro chico se puso un poco tenso pero debía decirle…

— Sobre eso, su corazón parece algo reparable, pero hay cosas que le faltan, algunos trozos pequeños…y ese tipo de cosas—dijo Roy con el corazón en las manos aun destrozado pero no tanto como la última vez

— Entonces…es irreparable — el peli-rojo no dijo absolutamente solo se limito a bajar la cabeza — Ya veo…bueno no puedo casarme con esto, Marth merece a una mejor persona…alguien que lo ame— eso ultimo lo dijo mientras derrama una lagrima

Roy al ver esto se horrorizo, no quería ver a alguien triste y menos a dos personas con el corazón hecho trisas, solo le quedaba una opción, no era la que más le gustaba eso si de hecho podríamos fácilmente decir que el chico estaba arriesgando su propia felicidad por la de otros…había usado esa técnica un par de veces atrás…sin duda era lo único que podía hacer. Puso su mano en su pecho como si lo que estaba diciendo fuese casi lo último en su vida…

— Yo lo arreglare, vuelva mañana y lo tendré listo— el peli-rojo de ojos azules dio una pequeña sonrisa de confianza

El de ojos azules más obscuros se levanto de su asiento con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y abrazo al pobre peli-rojo quien solo se sorprendió ante tal acto de afecto y solo pudo corresponderle

— Muchas gracias Herrero de corazones…muchas gracias…

* * *

Eran las 8 de la noche la mayor parte de los mercantes estaba casi en su hora de cierre, caminaba a paso lento por las calles iluminadas y en un rincón buscando entre sus "objetos" de trabajo estaba ese castaño al que _"Todos conocían y al mismo tiempo nadie sabía nada de él"_. Este último que estaba vendiendo un corazón a un castaño…miro a Roy con algo de curiosidad y solo pregunto…

— ¿Te gustaría comprar un corazón?…la oferta aun no termina— le ofreció amablemente, luego vio la cara del peli-rojo y bajo su canasta — Ah…como quieras, te veré mañana…creo— junto sus cosas y volvió a hacer su camino

— Este…Pit…

El castaño se volteo hacia el oji-azul y lo miro — ¿Si dime?

— Solo…pasa una buena noche…— al decir esto, volvió a su recorrido nocturno, dejando al castaño bastante sorprendido, finalmente sonrió y se encogió de hombros mientras botaba un suspiro

"_Buenas noches Roy…" _fue lo último que se escucho excepto por los cuchicheos de los demás mercantes como un _"¿ellos se conocían? o ¿serán algo?"_ era algo así, ya que ninguno de ellos los había visto juntos algún a vez, ni si quiera sabían que ellos se dirigían la palabra

* * *

Al otro día el mercado volvía a estar tan alegre como siempre, las personas vendían sus productos, al parecer según las noticias de Sonic en el _"In the new rapid", _el cabo Snake fue ascendido a general gracias a una linda cuchilla conseguida ayer que lo ayudo a pasar las pruebas difíciles en la guerra. Mario acababa de salvar otra vida en el hospital junto a su hermano Luigi, era un herido llamado Pikachu, al parecer el malvado asesino de Bowser seguía suelto en las calles y los agentes policíacos Wolf, Fox y Falco estaban en su búsqueda

También que el festival de comida se acercaba y esta vez el perdedor del año pasado Yoshi decía que no volvería a perder contra alguien como Kirby, ese cocinero de cabello rosa que siempre estaba sonriendo y más si estaba cerca del dueño del bar Meta Knight, ya que solían jugar una partida de cartas todos los días solo ellos 2 si es que Wario un dueño de restaurant, no venía a molestar su momento juntos. Todo parecía estar en calma, bueno casi todo

En la tarde un hombre de cabello azul con traje de etiqueta que venía con un chico de cabello azul-celeste se acercaba al taller de aquel herrero que se había comprometido a ayudarlo a reparar su corazón. Se detuvieron en uno de los puestos, al parecer el de cabello obscuro no quería que el otro chico supiera algo…

— Volveré en unos momentos cariño, porque no vas a ver algunas cosas por el momento— dijo mientras se separaba de aquel chico y este solo lo miraba con una sonrisa

El hombre entro encontrándose con un chico de cabellos rojos como la sangre durmiendo sobre su mesa de trabajo, lo observo un momento y luego decidió moverlo para ver si seguía vivo o solo dormido y para la suerte de todos el solo estaba dormido. Se desperezo dejando ver aquellos ojos azules algo adormilados y en su blanca piel se podía apreciar una marquitas rojas en su mejilla izquierda se notaba que se durmió en algo que lo marco

— ¿Disculpa estas bien? — Pregunto el oji-azul-obscuro

— Em…a si yo estoy bien— dijo sonriendo un poco mientras e levantaba con algo en sus manos — Aquí esta señor Ike, su corazón esta reparado— dijo entregándole aquel corazón que ahora estaba lleno de energía y brillo

—Muchas gracias en verdad se lo agradezco, prometo pagarle lo mejor que pueda— dijo mientras ponía aquel objeto sobre su pecho y este desaparecía mientras se adentraba de nuevo en su lugar — Puedo volver a sentir como el amor fluye de nuevo, hace mucho no tenia esta sensación, gracias herrero— mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro

— Oh no es nada señor, solo hago mi trabajo…— decía el oji-azul cabeza abajo, algo no estaba bien pero aquel hombre no podía notarlo

— ¡Espero puedas asistir a mi boda, me encantaría que fueras!

— Por supuesto que si…

* * *

Se había ido aquel hombre junto con ese otro chico estaba tan feliz de poder ayudarlos, pero no podía vitar soltar lagrimas, así es el estaba llorando en uno de los asiento que estaba en el taller, no podía contener las lagrimas, lo importante es que había salvado a una personas mejor dicho 2 de un terrible final… ¿pero y él? Entre sus sollozos escucho como la puerta se abría y se cerraba como si alguien hubiese entrado, no pensaba tomarle importancia en ese momento hasta que escucho, esa frase que todos escuchaban todos los días…

— Hey… ¿te gustaría comprar un corazón?...quizá solo por ser tú te haga un descuento especial— el oji-azul miro hacia arriba y puso ver unos ojos solo un poco más obscuros que los de él, era como el cielo, prontamente solo con esa frase supo quien era…

— Je…gracias Pit, pero no gracias no tengo los ánimos ahora — dijo mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas

— Pobre herrero de corazones…— dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo y se lo entregaba al peli-rojo— Mo… ¿por qué siempre estás dando partes de tu corazón, no sabes que te haces daño a ti mismo? — decía mientras lo observaba dejando su canasta en el suelo

Roy al verlo solo pudo reír un poco divertido, siempre que él hacia la locura de dar partes de sus corazón este chico venia y lo medio-regañaba, por eso jamás los han visto hablar ellos siempre estaban en el taller en una hora en la que nadie podía verlos juntos. Entregar partes pequeñas de sus propios sentimientos para que las personas sean felices, aun que siempre después de eso se sentía totalmente destrozado, estaba entregando sentimientos ¿Cómo no estarlo?

— Mira quién habla Pit, siempre estas vendiendo corazones afuera y tu ni siquiera tienes uno propio— dijo cruzándose de brazos divertido aun con las lagrimas acumuladas pero no como antes…

Así es ese chico que se la pasaba vendiendo corazones, ese castaño de linda capa color rojo, no tenía un corazón propio, no es que no tuviera sentimientos pero aun así se podía considerar que no podía amar a nadie…puede que siempre estuviera sonriente vendiendo sus "corazones" pero ninguno de ellos seria para el…jamás

— Oh vamos, es solo porque ninguno de ellos es compatible conmigo…además aun no lo encuentro— dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras miraba como el chic frente a él se limpiaba las lagrima y sonreír abiertamente

— Entonces… ¿será que este es compatible contigo? — dijo mientras para sorpresa de el mismo Pit este sacaba _"su propio corazón" _y se lo extendía entre sus manos

— E-e-es-p-pera… ¿me estas…me estás dando tu corazón? — pregunto con cierto sonrojo en su rostro, quizá no pudiera amar pero si tenía atracción…

— Solo si está bien para ti…

— Pero es tuyo… ¿Roy, si me lo das tu no morirías? — pregunto preocupado el castaño

— Tranquilo, mientras estés conmigo, yo jamás moriría, no por algo como esto— dijo mientras podía aquel corazón en el pecho de su amigo y este se fundía con el — ¿Ves? yo sigo aquí, solo que ahora compartimos un corazón…un sentimiento…

El oji-azul no puedo más con todo esto y abrazo a aquel chico peli-rojo, ese herrero que aquel que ayudaba siempre lo olvidaba, así es su tristeza era esa, el sentimiento de haber ayudado y saber que esa persona jamás lo recordaría…por alguna razón sintió que aquel chico que en este momento se le estaba lanzado enzima jamás lo olvidaría…

— ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS ROY! — dijo Pit mientras se le lanzaba encima para abrazarlo — prometo estar siempre a tu lado, te recordare no importa cómo, aun que me tenga que tallar tu nombre en mi propia piel con una navaja como las que vende Villager

— ¡Hey no hagas eso Pit, te quiero vivo! — rio Roy mientras también abrazaba a aquel chico

"_Y así transcurrió la tarde tu vendiendo corazones a los demás mientras yo los reparaba, me ofreciste tu ayuda para cuando faltaran piezas de amor u otros sentimientos, tu estabas afuera y yo te miraba por la ventana y cuando me veías un pequeño sonrojo estaba en tus mejillas y me saludabas con la mano…lo único que pedía era que jamás me olvidaras…"_

* * *

Nos encontramos en una sala de hospital donde un chico de cabellos castaños revueltos y ojos azules, que en ese momento usaba una bata blanca típica de los hospitales leía un libro que tal parece era bastante interesante, alguien entro por la puerta venia el doctor y un chico que se parecía a él, pero este tenía el cabello negro-violeta y los ojos rojos. Ambos se dirigieron a la amilla en la que se encontraba el chico

— ¡Hey Pit! — saludo el peli-negro revolviéndole el pelo al castaño, este chico estaba vestido con una camisa cuadrilles morada, un chaleco negro encima, una bufanda negra, pantalones negro y botas moradas con negro

— Muy buenos días señor Icarus —saludo aquel doctor de cabellos azules como el océano y una mirada parecida, la bata blanca cubría su chaleco negro y su corbata azul

— ¡Doctor Greil, Kuro! — saludo Pit Icarus muchacho bastante alegre al parecer

— ¿¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que ese no es mi nombre!? —se exaspero el oji-rojo

— ¡Eh~ pero si es lindo Kuro~! —dijo el oji-azul con un tono inocente, su aparentemente hermano, gemelo o lo que fuesen estaba que le hervía la sangre cuando el doctor rio

— Me alegro de que ambos este tana activos hoy —dijo calmadamente— Es una buena noticia el hecho de que te allá encontrado un donante de corazón, solo recuerda que la cirugía es hoy en la tarde— le dijo aquel doctor

— Si el herrero de corazones ah sido muy bueno en donarme su corazón— dijo mientras abrazaba su libro

— ¿Quien? — pregunto el peli-azul

— Oh no es nadie Doctor Ike, es triste que las personas que alguna vez el ayudo lo olvidaran pero bueno…— dijo mientras le mostraba el libro a sus dos acompañantes este libro tenía un pequeño y luminoso corazoncito en la tapa

* * *

En un parque de ese helado día 3 personas estaban sentadas en un banco frente a un pequeño lago que estaba en aquel parque, la vista eran solo nubes grises y como parecería que llovería ne cualquier momento pues obviamente no había nadie mas experto por estos 3 chicos que decidieron salir

— Um…me pregunto se a Pit le irá bien con sus cirugía…— decía un chico peli-rojo con un abrigo color azul, pantalones rojos y botas azul con blanco y rojo y una bufanda roja

— Por supuesto que lo estará, además de que él es fuerte— decía un peli-celeste que usaba una especie de cintillo entre sus finos cabellos, un suéter celeste, pantalones azules y botas azul obscuro

— Marth tiene razón, deberías tenerle más fe al chico— dijo un rubio, ojos azules, un chaleco verde con capucha, pantalón blanco y botas cafés

— Así como tu esperanza por estar con Zelda…Link~— se burlo el peli-rojo

— ¡Cállate Roy! — dijo Link con la cara del color de un tomate maduro

— Haha…pobre Link…— rio bajito Marth

— Así…tú no te salvas princesa, ese doctor del hospital te tenia cautivado…yo lo sé…— cauterio el de cabellos rojos

— ¿Y qué sucede con tu lindo y adorable Pit? — dijo Link entrecerrando los ojos

— Pues mejor que a ti— sonrió el nombrado— Solo espero que el herrero lo ayude…

Ambos chicos se miraron confundidos y miraron a Roy con una cara de incógnita pura, esperando así una respuesta a lo que el había dicho, pero como Roy lo tiene de bonito también de poco inteligente…

— ¿Herrero? — preguntaron Link y Marth al mismo tiempo

— Ah…a eso es una historia vieja— comenzó a buscar algo entre su bolso— me consto conseguirlo pero convencía Lucas para que le dijera a Ness que me consiguiera 2 copias de este libro…

— Ness se deja influenciar fácilmente por Lucas…— argumento Marth moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro

— Meh, mi hermano tiene un novio que lo soporta, no tengo idea de cómo es que ese…am…Popo lo tolera todo el día, viéndolo del lado orgulloso— rio Link

Los tres se dispersaron con distintas excusas, en el caso de Roy el iría al hospital a ver a Pit si es que se sentía preparado para su cirugía, entre sus manos estaba aquel libro _"Aquel puro corazón" _un lindo libro que él y Pit apreciaban mucho, abrió en las paginas finales de aquel libro y donde se supone que solo abrían páginas en blanco, había fotos, muchas fotos de él con sus amigos, como Link y Zelda, Marth el día en que conoció a Ike, cuando Kirby gano su primer concurso dejando a Yoshi en el maldito segundo puesto

—_Tranquiló Pit hay voy, nos prometimos es día que jamás no alejaríamos_

* * *

—_Y que pase lo que pase… jamás lo olvidare…_— pronuncio el castaño viendo como la puerta de su habitación en aquel hospital se abría…

_**Fin~**_

* * *

_**behrbvfbhrbvhshjtbjxdf mis tripas, estoy acotumbrada a escribir romance aparentemente perfecto ahora por que Pip x Roy, por que eh visto mucho Link x Pit (y no niego que no me guste) pero yo creo que Roy merece mas amor!**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, cualquier falta pueden decírmela!**_

_**Y con esto doy aviso a mi regreso a Fanfiction! I love so much gente bonita!**_

_**Me das un revisw son gratis y asi ayudas a pit a tener un corazón (?!**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
